english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Colleen Clinkenbeard
Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard (born April 13, 1980 in Shreveport, Louisiana) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer, line producer and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Patric Carroll. She's known for voicing: Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail, Gohan in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece, Rachel Moore in Case Closed, Riza Hawkeye in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Yuko Ichihara in xxxHolic. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019) - Young Mao Mao (ep7) 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2018-2019) - Jinn Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Therestina Kihara Lifeline, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Therestina Kihara Lifeline *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Kasumi Kurobuchi (ep6) *Ace Attorney (2018) - Mia Fey *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Listy El Da Sherfied *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Reika *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Suomi *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Nesta, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Jeanne d'Arc *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Izumi Ishiguro *Baccano! (2009) - Nice Holystone *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Youko Takahashi *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Youko Takahashi, Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005) - Baby Ape (ep4), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Maya Yokoo, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Ikue Komoto *Basilisk (2006) - Hotarubi, Kunichiyo (ep18), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kaori Sanada *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Faroid, Kaori Sanada, Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Mimiko Katsuragi *Black Butler (2011) - Angela Blanc *Black Cat (2007) - Tim *Blassreiter (2009) - Jil *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ema Asahina *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Maria *Case Closed (2004) - Rachel Moore *Casshern Sins (2010) - Liza, Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Janes *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Yua Kusunoki, Mia (ep10) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Leerin Marfes *Claymore (2008-2009) - Awakened Being Hilda (ep11), Galatea *Corpse Princess (2010) - Emi (ep9), Minai Ruo, Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Miranda Lotto, Young Daisya Barry (ep37) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Miranda Lotto *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Chieko Kakazu *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Vera, Young Akira *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Chisa Yukizome (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Chisa Yukizome (Announced) *Darker than Black (2008) - Chiaki Shinoda *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Chief Makina *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Nurse Yuuki *Dimension W (2016) - Rose (ep3) *Dragon Ball GT (2004-2005) - Bird (ep53), Colm, Lady (ep5), Old Lady (ep52), TV Announcer (ep63), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Mai *Dragon Ball Z (2005) - Nurse Betty (ep37), Princess Snake *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Android #18, Gohan, Baby Trunks, Young Goku, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Young Gohan (ep1), Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Toa *Drifters (2016) - Jeanne D'Arc (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Asako Morimi *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Beautiful Woman (ep6) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Erza Scarlet *Fractale (2012) - Megan (ep7), Village Woman (ep3) *Freezing (2012) - Yumi Kim *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Natsuki Kasuga (ep1) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Katsurako (ep7), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Octavia *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Ayako Matsuzaki *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Rachel *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Momiji *Gosick (2017) - Harminia (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Priscilla (ep8) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Priscilla *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Hiyori Kazane (ep5) *Hell Girl - Akane Sawai (ep12), Ayumi Shibata, Cheppo (ep12), Iwashita's Mother (ep3), Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Rinmei Shokan, Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Nilval Nephew *High School DxD (2013) - Kido, Shiro (ep10), Shueran *Hina Logic: from Luck & Logic (2017) - Kozue (Announced) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Mako Sato *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps7-9) *Joker Game (2016) - Synthia Grane (ep7; Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Yonomori (ep4), Additional Voices *Kanon (2008) - Mishio Amano *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Kirika Tachibana *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Kisara Nanjo/'Valkyrie', Jonathan (ep30) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Éclair *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Misako Kurata *Level E (2012) - Luna Mi Mad Magura, Additional Voices *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Shima Takami (Announced) *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Kumi Amio (ep5) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Cinara *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Momo Yaoyorozu (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Yae Oda *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Sakurako Shina/Student No.17, Shizuna Minamoto, Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Girl Walla (ep13), Sakurako Shina/Student No.17 *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Blue Girl, Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Monkey D. Luffy, Oars *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Otsu Tsurugaya, Mei (ep3) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Éclair Tonnerre, Young Ritsu Kasanoda (ep22) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Scanty, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Misao Aki, Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Claudia McCunnen *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep1B), Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Lina *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Risa Aoyanagi (ep18) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Risa Aoyanagi *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Dafnes (ep12; Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Rin Asogi *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Female Dog *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Zealotus, Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Otoya Takechi *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Cordelia *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Moka Vamp *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Moka Vamp *Rumbling Hearts (2006-2007) - Mitsuki Hayase *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Kirara Mikumari *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Morte's Mom (ep12), Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Kaoru Saoji (ep7) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Baby Brother (ep4), Keura, Mihoshi, Priestess C (ep15), Sorceress C (ep23), Subordinate C (ep21) *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Kuku *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Doctor (ep18), Tae Anegasaki, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Drive, Maiden (ep22), Mother (ep22), Tae Anegasaki *Sekirei (2010) - Matsu *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Matsu *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Asuramaru (Announced) *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Kumiko, Mrs. Furbottom, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Margery Daw *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Margery Daw *Shangri-la (2012) - Child Takehiko (ep15), Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Ritsuko Kunihiro *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Hima Nohara, Maso Sato, Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Kareha *Solty Rei (2007) - Rose Anderson, Baby Rita (ep12), Natalie Roman (ep3), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Marie Mjölnir *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Scarlet, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kaoru Koganei *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Diana Rubens *Spiral (2004-2005) - Suzuki *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Mariette *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Hanna-Justina Marseille *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Yuka Saotome *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Muse (ep25) *The Future Diary (2013) - Rea Amano *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Noa Ehn, Additional Voices *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Masami Utoku/'Maccha Green' (Announced) *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Francesca, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Ethana, Creepy Voice (ep13) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Ethana *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ryoko Fueguchi *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Sister Esther Blanchette *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Yuko Ichihara, Boy (ep40), Child (ep40), Court Lady (ep40), Girl (ep40) *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Reina Soho *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Yuko Ichihara *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Minako *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Yuriika Hakonaka *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2005) - Natsume (ep110), Referee (ep108) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Yumi Kim *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Riza Hawkeye *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Yuko Ichihara 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Nurse *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Anchor Woman *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files (2005) - Rosaria *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Monkey D. Luffy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Haruno Yanagi *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Automation A *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Rachel Moore *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Cassandra Pentaghast *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Goku *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Goku (Young), Mai *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Mai *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Monty, Zangya *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Mai *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Asako Morimi *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Millerna Aston *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Ritsuko Akagi, Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Kiyomi Kaname *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Erza Scarlet *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Erza Scarlet *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Young Makoto *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Riza Hawkeye *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Hiyori Kazane *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Makoto's Mom *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Mako Sato *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Emerah, Ole *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Mary *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Momo Yaoyorozu *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Monkey D. Luffy *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Jessica *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Margery Daw *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Noriko Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Amelia Ann McFly *Vexille (2008) - Vexille Serra *Wolf Children (2013) - Hana *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Yuko Ichihara 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Youko Takahashi (ep2) *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Lian *Black Butler II (2012) - Angela Blanc (ep3) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ema Asahina *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Riza Hawkeye (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Riza Hawkeye *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Dr. Zhinzhee Bekka Arr Thied *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Mako Sato *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - MaiMai (ep2) *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Rei Kakizaki *Murder Princess (2009) - Falis/'Alita Forland' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Sakurako Shina/Student No.17 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Sakurako Shina/Student No.17 *Sakura Taisen: École de Paris (2005) - Glycine Bleumer *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Margery Daw *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Flora Nanadan, Additional Voices *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Yuko Ichihara *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Yuko Ichihara 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Chibi Romano *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Chibi Romano (ep15), Monaco (ep12) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Monaco, Additional Voices *Planetarian (2016) - Satomi (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Æon Flux (2005) - Hostesses, Sybil *BattleZone (2006) - Spokesperson *Battleborn (2016) - Galilea, Nova *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Minions *Borderlands (2009) - Lilith, Patricia Tannis *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Lilith *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Captain Scarlett, Lilith, Patricia Tannis *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Boundary Turret, Lilith, Patricia Tannis *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Bradbot, Geisha Puppet, Mistress Ropes *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Sorceress *Orcs Must Die! 2 (2012) - Sorceress *Smite (2012-2017) - Arachne, Modern Mercenary Nemesis, Narrator Tutorial, Ne Zha *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Linda *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Kennedy, Scout, Walker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Rachel Moore *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Mai *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Mai *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android #18, Kid Gohan, Zangya *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Mai *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Android #18, Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Zangya *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Fision Machine Pilaf, Zangya *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Kid Gohan, Mai *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Android #18, Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Android #18, Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Android #18, Kid Gohan *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Riza Hawkeye *Lux-Pain (2009) - Nöla Döbereiner, Yui Yamase *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (277) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (259) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:American Voice Actors